Jumper le cap
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Un accident de jumper. Trois hommes... beaucoup de possibilités. Slash McBeckShep
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un petit trio slash sans prétention fait à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'une amie **

**Ca lui a plu et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi **

C : Ca s'est plutôt bien passé non ?

M : Oh oui, génial, vraiment…

J : Rodney, arrêtez de vous plaindre une seconde !

Le chef médical, le chef scientifique et le chef militaire de la mythique cité d'Atlantis revenaient d'une importante transaction avec le dirigeant d'une petite planète.

Comme le prévoyait l'accord signé quelques jours plus tôt par Elizabeth, Carson avait ausculté les habitants souffrants et John leur avait fourni quelques armes pour se défendre contre les Wraiths. En échange de quoi Rodney avait eu l'autorisation d'étudier une étrange technologie qui dénotait la présence des Anciens en des temps reculés.

M : Oh ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui vous êtes coltiné des gamins durant 5 heures d'affilée !! (prenant la voix d'un petit garçon) : Docteur McKay, pourquoi le bouton là s'allume ? Docteur McKay, pourquoi vous branchez ce fil ici ?

Carson et John se lancèrent un regard amusé. Mais rapidement les pensées dévièrent.

J : Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux si bleus…

C : Le colonel a un si beau sourire… je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant…

M : Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais jamais d'enfants !

Cette remarque ramena brusquement ses deux amis à la réalité.

C : Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense le Docteur Brown ?

M : Katy ? Euh… je ne sais pas.

Rodney avait brusquement eu l'air gêné. John fronça les sourcils. Carson enchaîna, avec tact.

C : Quelque chose ne va pas avec Katy ?

M (accélérant le pas) : Non… bon allez, on va pas traîner ici ! J'ai des tas d'expériences qui m'attendent moi !

Cette fois, même le militaire semblait anxieux de la réponse. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, se mit à espérer. Mais quoi au juste ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Ce sentiment était diffus… Il chassa cette sensation et allongea le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur du canadien, Carson juste derrière eux.

J : Vous savez, vous pouvez nous dire si…

M : Non ! C'est bon !

John se sentit un peu vexé de se faire envoyer sur les roses et haussa les épaules.

J : Comme vous voulez !

Le ton de son ami fit soupirer Rodney. Encore une fois on voulait l'aider et une fois de plus il avait été blessant. Oui, mais voilà, avec John c'était différent. Il ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Pourtant avec Carson il n'avait pas ce problème… Mais avec John… Au début il avait cru que c'était la peur. La peur que ce grand séducteur ne se moque de lui. Mais peu à peu il en vint à se dire que c'était autre chose, quelque chose de diffus. Mais quoi… ?

Un peu en retrait, Carson les observait. Ces deux là s'adoraient… Non s'aimaient. Oui car en les côtoyant depuis plus de deux ans, l'écossais avait pu voir certaines choses entre ces deux là qu'eux même n'avaient probablement pas remarqué, ou ne voulaient pas remarquer. Et pourtant, malgré tout, ils se faisaient souffrir. Le pire était que lui ne pouvait choisir un camp. John et Rodney étaient deux des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Non…Ils étaient plus que cela. Ils étaient les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Mais ça… jamais il ne le leur avouerait ! Non, jamais ! Leur amitié était bien trop importante pour lui et il s'en contentait très bien… jusque là. Alors pourquoi vouloir le plus qui pourrait tout gâcher ?

Le groupe arriva au jumper et s'y engouffra, John aux commandes, Rodney à ses côtés, Carson sur un des sièges passagers, Rodney et John s'ignorant royalement.

Et c'est sans un mot que le militaire fit décoller le vaisseau. Il s'éleva lentement et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

John était furieux ! Lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment parler des peines de cœur avec les hommes, et Rodney en particulier, s'était en plus fait envoyer balader ! Double humiliation ! Devant Carson en plus ! Rectification : triple humiliation.

Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Le médecin avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait réfléchir. John reporta son attention sur la « route ». Il sourit discrètement. Il aimait voir le médecin réfléchir, ses sourcils froncés, sa tête légèrement penchée de côté. Ca lui donnait un air… John secoua la tête. Non mais il délirait ! Depuis quand il pensait à Carson de cette manière ?! Le militaire fronça les sourcils… et soupira. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps ! Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments ! Il n'était pas de ce bord là ! Il aimait les femmes et elles le lui rendaient bien ! En plus il était le chef militaire de la plus grande expédition jamais créée. Il se devait d'être irréprochable sur tous les plans ! Même celui de sa vie privée ! Donc même si des idées lui étaient parfois venues, il n'y succomberait pas. Et c'était d'autant plus simple que Carson était amoureux de Laura. Voilà qui était donc réglé. Plus besoin d'y revenir !

Nerveusement, le militaire jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Et lui alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?! Autant se poser la question c'était visiblement le temps des questions existentielles ! Pour l'instant, le scientifique l'énervait prodigieusement ! Mais même comme ça il se sentait invariablement attiré par lui. Il aimait son côté arrogant qui lui faisait un regard si hautain, sa petite bouche qui se tordait quand il était surpris, ses mains qui avaient l'air si douces, même quand il pianotait rageusement sur son clavier de portable. Oui Rodney McKay était un home séduisant, malgré son côté pleurnichard et geignard qu'il aimait tant mettre en avant.

M : Sheppard attention !

John sortit de sa rêverie à temps pour voir un projectile foncer droit sur le jumper. Il l'évita de justesse.

C : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J : Attachez votre ceinture Beckett ! Ca va secouer !

Carson se tint à ce qu'il put lorsqu'il vit arriver vers eux un nouveau tir.

J : On dirait…

M : Des tirs d'armes Wraith !

John évita encore un tir. Ils étaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

J : Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent !

Carson commençait à paniquer, Rodney, lui regardait de toutes parts pour répondre à la question de John. Mais les tirs semblaient provenir d'endroits différents.

Le militaire avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter et lorsqu'un nouveau tir se dirigea vers eux, il n'eut pas le temps de redresser le jumper assez vite. Les circuits de navigation furent endommagés, le vaisseau piqua du nez. Carson fut projeté en avant, Rodney de côté et John se cogna la tête. Le dernier réflexe du militaire, en voyant les arbres se rapprocher, fut de mettre l'occulteur. Un instant plus tard… le noir.

J : Mhh ma tête… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

John émergeait lentement de la brume qui l'entourait. Il releva péniblement la tête du tableau de bord et son regard se posa à l'extérieur. Un arbre. Des arbres. Partout. Il se pencha un peu plus. Le jumper avait atteint le sol. Un bon point ! Si les ennemis avaient aperçu des branches tordues par un poids invisible, ils se seraient posé des questions.

Le militaire tourna la tête à sa droite. Rodney était inconscient. John sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il leva et, avec un peu de mal, se déplaça jusqu'au scientifique. Doucement il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

J : McKay ?

Aucune réponse. John le secoua.

J : McKay ? Oh ! Rodney !

M : Mhhppf.

J (se penchant) : Quoi ?

M (relevant péniblement la tête) : Vous me faites mal.

John enleva rapidement sa main, permettant à Rodney de se redresser à son tour. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit du sang sur l'épaule gauche du canadien. Le soulagement d'il y a quelques instants fit de nouveau place à l'angoisse. Mais le militaire tâcha de ne pas le montrer.

J : Comment vous sentez-vous ?

M : Je pète le feu et vous ?

Rodney tourna la tête vers John pour lui montrer à l'aide d'une grimace à quel point sa question était stupide, mais se figea au dernier instant. Le colonel était blessé à la tête. Rodney vira blanc comme un linge.

M : Vous êtes blessé !

J (portant la main à sa tête et la voyant couverte de sang) : Ah oui. C'est rien ! Carson va…

Mais John stoppa dans sa phrase. Rodney et lui tournèrent rapidement la tête vers l'écossais. Il n'était plus sur le siège du passager, mais allongé par terre. John fut le premier à réagir ; il se précipita vers lui. Le canadien le suivit immédiatement. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à genoux de part et d'autre du médecin. John ne savait trop comment le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Rodney.

Le scientifique sentait son sang battre ses tempes. C'en était assez que John soit blessé ! Il ne voulait pas que Carson le soit aussi, ou pire…

M : Carson ?

Mais là non plus pas de réaction.

M : Oh ! Carson !! Debout !!

John observa un instant Rodney. Il semblait nerveux. Non, plus que ça, il semblait angoissé. Le militaire eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas eu l'air si affolé quand il avait vu sa blessure. Mais John chassa bien vite cette pensée lorsqu'il sentit Carson remuer.

M : Sheppard ! Aidez-moi à le retourner au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles !

John lui lança un regard noir mais l'aida tout de même. Un fois sur le dos, Carson put enfin parler.

C : Aïe.

John et Rodney se sourirent. Ca allait apparemment.

Carson ouvrit les yeux. Ils se posèrent tout d'abord sur John. Il fronça les sourcils : le colonel était blessé. Carson se redressa et porta la main à la tête de John.

Sitôt qu'il sentit la main du médecin sur lui, John frissonna. Comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois il eut visiblement plus de mal à le cacher car Rodney le vit. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il aimait John. Ca il n'en doutait plus. Et il aimait aussi Carson, depuis le premier jour. C'est pour cette raison qu'avec Katy ça n'avait pas collé longtemps. Mais voir l'homme qu'il aimait frémir sous la main de l'autre homme de sa vie lui transperça le cœur. Rodney détourna la tête. Ce mouvement attira l'attention du militaire.

J : Rodney ?

M : Oui ?

Le scientifique tenta de reprendre contenance, mais cela ne trompa pas un œil entraîné comme celui du colonel. Alors il se mit à croire à une chose insensée, une folie : Rodney serait-il jaloux… ? Aurait-il… plus que de l'affection pour lui ? Non… ça ne pouvait être ! Sûrement son coup à la tête ! Et pourtant… il décela dans ses yeux quelque chose….

C : Rodney, vous êtes blessé aussi ?!

Le ton inquiet de Carson fit s'assombrir de tristesse le cœur de John. Non, le médecin ne ressentait rien pour lui. Pour Rodney oui, mais pour lui…

J : Bougez pas, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Le militaire se leva, mais trop vite. Il eut un étourdissement. Rodney se leva et le retint par l'épaule pour l'aider à l'asseoir sur le siège.

J : Merci.

Le souffle de John contre sa nuque fit frémir Rodney.

M : C'est rien.

Le souffle chaud du canadien sur la joue du militaire le fit froncer les sourcils.

M : Je vais chercher les compresses.

Carson les observa. Ils avaient l'air troublé, tous les deux. Il sourit tristement. Ils s'aimaient. Il en avait maintenant la certitude. Mais de là à ce qu'ils se l'avouent, c'était une autre paire de manches ! Mais qui sait, peut-être que cette aventure allait les rapprocher ?

Rodney revint une seconde plus tard avec la trousse de secours. Carson voulut se relever pour s'asseoir lui aussi sur quelque chose de plus confortable, mais du étouffer un cri, ce qui alerta tout de suite les deux atlantes.

M : Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

C : Je crois que c'est ma cheville.

John voulut se relever pour aider Carson à se lever, mais Rodney l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras.

M : Non ! Vous, restez assis !

John le regarda, les yeux plissés. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais le regard de Rodney n'était pas dur, non il était davantage proche de la supplique. Alors le militaire se radoucit immédiatement et gratifia même le scientifique d'un petit sourire.

Rodney détourna les yeux, un peu troublé, et reporta son attention sur Carson. Carson qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

M : Allez Carson, dites-moi où vous avez mal.

C : A la cheville droite.

Rodney releva doucement le bas du pantalon de Carson.

C : Occupez-vous du Colonel d'abord, c'est plus urgent.

Le canadien le regarda un instant puis soupira discrètement avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Carson.

M : Venez, vous n'allez pas rester par terre.

J (se levant) : Et vous ne pouvez pas le relever avec votre épaule.

Sans que Rodney n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le militaire s'était déjà levé et tendait la main à Carson. Le médecin la prit et tenta de se relever. Ce qu'il fit avec succès lorsque Rodney lui prêta son épaule valide.

Mais… John le releva trop vite, entraînant Rodney en même temps que Carson vers lui.

Ces deux poids sur lui firent perdre l'équilibre au militaire qui rata son siège et tomba à terre, Rodney et Carson sur lui.

Et ce qui aurait pu être une situation pas vraiment confortable se transforma rapidement en une situation… agréable. En effet, Carson était tombé sur John, une main sur son épaule, une autre sur son torse, leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre.

Rodney, lui, s'était affalé sur Carson, une main sur son dos, l'autre sur ses fesses, les lèvres contre sa nuque.

Les trois hommes restèrent interdits un moment.

Carson et John se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. L'un se demandant si l'autre allait se dégager, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il n'en serait rien.

John était affreusement… mal. Il sentait quelque chose grandir. Quelque chose qui prouvait à quel point il aimait la situation qu'il vivait actuellement.

Carson voyait que le colonel ne se dégageait pas. Le problème était que lui-même ne pouvait pas bouger, Rodney étant sur lui. Il sentait les lèvres du canadien sur sa nuque et ce seul contact l'électrisait au plus au point. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé cette situation. Les deux hommes qu'il aimait collés à lui. Bien sûr dans son rêve ils étaient consentant et tout ceci arrivait parce qu'ils le voulaient tous les trois et non pas par un concours de circonstances, aussi agréable soit-il.

Rodney était complètement tétanisé. Il n'osait bouger et surtout n'aurait pas pu bouger à moins que quelqu'un ne le pousse, son épaule lui faisant trop mal pour qu'il puisse faire un quelconque mouvement. Et surtout… voulait-il réellement bouger ? Il avait tant attendu ce genre de moments, pour rester près de l'homme… non des hommes qu'il aimait. Et si c'était le moment ? Non ! Il n'oserait pas ! Et combien y'avait-il de chances pour qu'ils ressentent la même chose que lui ? Il avait peur de leur réaction à tous les deux. Mais surtout de celle de John. Parce qu'il était le militaire tombeur de femmes, parce qu'il était l'homme viril par excellence. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il savait que rien ne serait jamais possible ente eux.

John, lui, savait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que Carson sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Même si, en définitive, c'était trop tard. En effet, quand John se dégagea, la partie la plus démonstrative de son anatomie se colla contre celle de Carson. Le médecin sourit. John le regarda, n'osant décrypter ce regard.

Dans son mouvement pour se dégager, John avait un peu poussé Carson contre Rodney, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se crisper la main du canadien sur la partie la plus charnue de l'anatomie de l'écossais. Carson frémit. Et il frissonna d'autant plus de sentir la virilité de Rodney contre sa jambe se tendre de plus en plus et celle du militaire se faire de plus en plus pressante.

Alors… alors pris d'une pulsion il embrassa John avec passion laissant le militaire complètement sous le choc une fois cet échange passé.

Rodney n'était pas moins paralysé. Il venait de voir les deux hommes qu'il aimait s'embrasser. Enfin plus exactement il avait vu Carson embrasser John. Mais lui n'avait pas encore réagi.

Le colonel observait un Carson anxieux de sa réaction. Quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Celle de le repousser violemment en lui hurlant qu'il était malade, ce que la bonne morale aurait finalement voulu, ou bien suivre son instinct, sa passion, son amour, et lui rendre ce baiser ? Le choix était d'autant plus dur que Rodney l'observait par-dessus l'épaule du médecin. Ce scientifique arrogant qu'il aimait aussi.

John ferma les yeux. Carson aussi. Il avait osé et maintenant il devrait en payer les conséquences. La perte d'une amitié, voire de deux et…

Mais il ne put réfléchir plus avant. John venait de l'empoigner par le col de sa veste pour l'embrasser avec fougue, sous l'œil rond de Rodney.

Lorsqu'il se détacha du médecin, John était mort de peur. Quel allait être la suite des évènements ? Aucun des hommes ne bougeait. Finalement, ce fut Carson qui prit la parole :

C : Rodney, vous arrivez à bouger ?

M : …

C : Rodney ?

M : Quoi ?

C : Vous pouvez vous relevez ? J'écrase le colonel.

Rodney rougit violemment.

M : Ca a pas l'air de le gêner.

Le scientifique avait dit ça dans sa barbe, mais Carson et John discernèrent chaque mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis que Rodney s'asseyait tant bien que mal.

Carson sourit timidement à John qui, lui, lui rendit un regard troublé accompagné d'un petit sourire. Les deux hommes venaient de passer à un stade supérieur. Restait maintenant à savoir pour Rodney ce qu'il en était : ce que lui ressentait et ce qu'eux ressentaient pour lui.

Carson se redressa non sans un regard pour la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de John.

Le militaire se redressa à son tour et tous les trois se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Carson et John plus proches que Rodney.

Le canadien leur tournait le dos, tentant d'ouvrir la trousse de secours sans montrer son émoi. Il le savait : les deux hommes pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments se désintéressaient de lui. Ca avait toujours été come ça, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ce serait différent ?

Le militaire et le médecin s'échangèrent un regard. Oui ils avaient franchi un pas, un immense pas. Ils éprouvaient des choses l'un pour l'autre. Mais Rodney ?

Sans quitter John des yeux, comme pour avoir son approbation, il posa une main sur l'épaule du canadien. John lui sourit faiblement. Il savait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir un point de non retour. Et la question était là : le voulait-il lui ? La réponse fut immédiate : oui ! Oui parce que maintenant il était sûr des sentiments de Carson pour lui et cela le réconforta. Il n'était pas seul à éprouver ça. Et cela changeait tout ! A présent une question plus délicate se posait : et Rodney ?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite et fin **

Le scientifique tressaillit et se figea lorsqu'il sentit la main de Carson se poser sur son épaule. Que voulait-il ? Lui demander de sortir ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Alors, avant même qu'une seule parole fut échangée, il commença à se redresser. Mais un mot l'en empêcha :

C : Non, reste.

Il l'avait tutoyé. C'était la première fois. Et cela changea tout. Serait-il envisageable que pour une fois ses sentiments soient partagés ? Lentement, Rodney se retourna pour se plonger finalement dans les yeux de Carson. Des yeux si bleus et si doux à cet instant. Il fut tout de suite apaisé et lui sourit timidement. Carson le lui rendit avant d'avancer sa main sur sa joue. Mais Rodney recula un peu en fixant John. Et lui, ce militaire, voudrait-il partager ce moment ? Ne lui en voudrait-il pas une fois cet instant de folie passé ?

John se rapprocha de Carson et tendit la main vers Rodney.

J : Viens.

Alors Rodney sut que tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'un et pour l'autre était réciproque. Comme si la vie avait retenu tout cet amour pour cet instant. Comme si il avait été préparé pour cet instant.

Le canadien se rapprocha des deux hommes, les regardant alternativement. Qui allait faire le premier pas ?

Ce fut Carson. L'écossais prit la main de Rodney pour la mettre dans celle de John. Rodney se rapprocha alors du militaire jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. A cet instant la douleur paraissait bien lointaine. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux pour découvrir une partie de l'autre que jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné : de l'amour pour l'autre.

Lentement, le cœur battant, John se pencha vers Rodney et l'embrassa. Les deux atlantes fermèrent les yeux pour goûter au mieux ce moment. Leur échange fut si intense que Rodney en gémit. John, lui, sourit.

J : Je savais bien que je te faisais de l'effet.

Cette petite remarque détendit l'atmosphère devenue de plus en plus électrique par l'émotion du moment.

Rodney bifurqua vers la bosse suggestive du pantalon du militaire.

M : A première vue je dirais que c'est réciproque.

Le regard de John se fit plus sombre. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et passa une main derrière la nuque du canadien avant de l'embrasser passionnément, tandis que de l'autre main il invita Carson à les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de Rodney, John tourna la tête vers le médecin.

J : Carson….

Sa voix trahissait son désir naissant et sans cesse grandissant. Désir qui faisait écho à celui de ses deux amis, et bientôt amants, à en juger par les bosses apparaissant sous leur pantalon.

Sans plus de préambule, le médecin passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney, ce qui leur fit fermer les yeux à tous deux.

Ses mains, Rodney en rêvait sans cesse, même lorsque Katy était à ses côtés. Et maintenant elles étaient là, sur lui, prêtes à lui faire du bien, un bien qu'il aurait cru à jamais inaccessible.

Carson sourit. Cette peau si douce… si douce sous ses doigts. Il en rêvait si souvent. Et maintenant… elle était accessible. Il était à lui. Ils étaient à lui.

John regarda cette scène avec envie. Mais tout ceci se passait trop lentement à son goût. Il n'était pas patient et maintenant que sa peur et son appréhension étaient passées, il avait envie d'action. Alors il passa lui aussi ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney pour l'enlever plus vite. Mais la voix de Carson le calma.

C : Attention à son épaule.

Les gestes de John se firent moins précipités. Il voulait tout sauf lui faire mal.

M : Ca va, je suis pas en sucre.

Le côté râleur du canadien firent sourire les deux atlantes. Mais leurs sourires disparurent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le torse pour l'un et le dos pour l'autre de celui qu'ils aimaient.

Rodney était un peu gêné de faire l'objet de tant d'attention. D'autant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps.

John fut le premier à réagir et vint l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant soupirer Rodney.

Carson ne voulut pas être en reste et se mit à parsemer le dos du scientifique n'innombrables baisers, faisant gémir Rodney.

Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils le firent basculer sur le dos.

Une fois au sol, Rodney ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir les deux hommes qu'ils aimaient le regarder tendrement. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur monter en lui, même s'il était toujours un peu gêné.

Sentant son trouble, Carson crut bon de le rassurer :

C : Tu es parfait.

Le scientifique émit un petit rire dubitatif. Mais John confirma les dires de Carson et se pencha et lui murmurant à l'oreille.

J : Tu es parfait McKay, alors arrête de râler !

Rodney fut surpris de ces paroles, mais aussi soulagé et rassuré. John était si tendre. Il avait peur de le décevoir.

Le militaire lui sourit et se redressa.

J : Et si on se mettait à égalité ?

Le militaire enleva son t-shirt, révélant son torse musclé à ses deux amants qui ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle. Rodney avait les yeux qui brillaient. John lui lança un clin d'œil.

J : Oui, je sais, pas mal.

M : Prétentieux.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Carson qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas enclin à se dévoiler. John vint donc l'aider. Il infiltra ses doigts sous le t-shirt. Le médecin arrêta ses mains. John lui sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui chuchoter.

J : Je veux te voir Carson.

L'écossais se laissa donc faire et une seconde plus tard, il attendit le jugement de ses deux compagnons. Jugement qu'il put lire dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient brillants de désir et d'envie.

Sans plus attendre, John s'attaqua au pantalon de Carson. Rodney se redressa et posa les mains sur la ceinture du militaire qui lui sourit. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, Carson entreprit de défaire celle de Rodney.

Quelques instants plus tard, en ayant bien pris soin de ne pas faire souffrir la cheville de Carson, les trois atlantes se retrouvèrent en caleçon pour Rodney et Carson et en boxer pour John. Ils se contemplèrent un moment.

Et ce fut cette fois Rodney qui prit l'initiative. Il s'approcha de John et lui posa les mains sur le torse pour y imprimer ensuite de douces et voluptueuses caresses.

John soupira fortement. Il s'y prenait si bien.

Tout à son oeuvre, Rodney sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Carson dans son dos. Ces mains passèrent ensuite sur sa taille, puis devant jusqu'à venir caresser son membre.

Rodney se figea en regardant John lui sourire. Lui aussi avait posé ses mains à cet endroit.

J : Il y a un conflit d'intérêt je pense.

C : Oui, mais ça peut s'arranger.

Carson et John firent basculer Rodney sur le dos avant que Carson ne passe deux doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon et que John ne le tire aux pieds du canadien.

Le pauvre Rodney était tout rouge. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de son caleçon mais qu'en serait-il à présent ?

J : Rodney…

La voix rauque de John le rassura, ainsi que ses yeux. Encore plus sombres, ils ne cessaient de fixer son sexe fièrement dressé.

Carson regarda alternativement ses deux compagnons.

C : Et si nous nous mettions à égalité ?

John sourit à peine avant de se relever et d'enlever son boxer sous l'œil gourmand de ses deux amis.

Rodney se passa la langue sur les lèvres, Carson se mordit la lèvre.

M (tendant la main vers John) : Viens.

Le militaire revint vers Rodney avant de l'embrasser.

J (entre deux baisers) : Carson…Déshabille toi…

L'écossais ne se fit cette fois pas prier et enleva à son tour son caleçon sous l'œil rempli d'envie des deux amants.

J : J'ai envie de vous…

Carson et Rodney s'échangèrent un regard.

M : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi John.

C : John… ?

J : Oui ?

C : Fais-nous du bien…

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à John pour prendre les choses en mains, au plus grand plaisir des deux scientifiques.

Doucement, pour le mettre en confiance et ne pas le brusquer, John écarta les cuisses de Rodney sous son regard inquiet.

J : Ca va aller.

C : Tu l'as déjà fait ?

M : N… Non. Et vous ?

Carson et John échangèrent un regard.

C : Plusieurs fois.

J : Une seule.

Rodney parut surpris. Tout comme Carson.

J : Quand je faisais mes classes…

M : Ca remonte…

J : Si tu veux que Carson…

M : Non ! Je veux que tu… enfin je veux que ça soit toi…

Rodney lança un regard anxieux à Carson. N'allait-il pas le prendre mal ? Non… il lui souriait.

John se pencha vers Rodney.

J : Fais moi confiance.

M : Comme en mission ?

J (souriant) : Comme en mission.

Rodney lui adressa un faible sourire et ouvrit davantage les jambes. John se sentit heureux : l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait confiance.

Alors que le militaire s'apprêtait à passer ses mains sous les reins du scientifique, il sentit la pression de quelque chose de dur contre le bas de son dos. Il se raidit quelque peu. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentait Rodney.

C (se penchant à l'oreille de John) : J'ai envie de toi…

John ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en sentant les mains de Rodney sur son torse et celles de Carson sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Et c'était le plus dur pour lui : faire confiance.

C (chuchotant) : Je t'aime John…

D'une main le médecin vin caresser les fesses du militaire. Instinctivement, John écarta davantage les jambes. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à lui faire. Il en avait envie et il le redoutait en même temps.

M : Ca va bien se passer.

John sourit à Rodney et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, s'offrit à Carson.

M : John… viens…

Le militaire passa cette fois ses mains sous les reins de Rodney et l'attira à lui, présentant son sexe devant l'entrée de ce qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps…

John soupira lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Carson chercher à s'insinuer en lui.

C : John… ça va ?

Le militaire se retourna et embrassa langoureusement le médecin.

J : Viens Carson…

Le militaire se retourna et fixa Rodney.

Le scientifique put lire toutes les émotions que procurait Carson à son militaire : de l'appréhension, puis la crispation due à la petite douleur des doigts de Carson pour le préparer, ensuite le plaisir de se sentir explorer par l'être aimé et enfin le froncement de sourcils quand Carson entra en lui.

J : Oh oui…

Rodney fut rassuré de voir le plaisir que ressentait John. Il le ramena à la réalité en lui posant une main sur sa virilité.

M : John… ?

J (ouvrant les yeux) : J'arrive Rodney…

Le militaire humidifia deux doigts avant de les diriger vers le trésor que lui offrait le scientifique puis de les y glisser.

Rodney serra les mâchoires.

J : Ca va ?

M : Ca fait mal…

J : Ca va passer, je te le promets.

Rodney hocha la tête et John commença à muer ses doigts en lui. Et la douleur se transforma en plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit le militaire s'activer un peu plus en lui.

M : C'est bon…

J : Tu aimes ?

M : Oui…

J : Tu es prêt ?

M : Je crois…

John retira en douceur ses doigts et présenta son sexe. D'un doux mouvement il entra peu à peu en lui. Le plus doucement du monde, comme s'il était en porcelaine. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Carson observait tout ceci d'un œil sombre. Les mimiques de Rodney firent encore davantage monter son désir. Il grandit en John.

J : Carson…

Instinctivement, John bougea son bassin pour sentir encore davantage l'écossais. Cela eut pour effet de le faire entrer encore un peu plus en Rodney. Un peu plus vite.

M : Ah !

J : Pardon !

M : Non… j'aime.

John sourit.

J : Je t'aime Rodney…

M : Prouve-le !

Le canadien posa ses mains sur les hanches de John pour qu'il entre encore plus en lui. Carson suivit le mouvement. Tous les trois gémirent de plaisir.

John prit entre ses mains le membre de Rodney et entama des petits vas et viens.

M : John…

Le militaire commença alors ses mouvements de bassin à l'intérieur du corps du scientifique, ce corps si chaud, ce corps où il se sentait si bien.

Carson posa à son tour une main sur la nuque du militaire et entama à son tour son mouvement de reins.

Les coups, doux au départ, se firent de plus en plus brusques au fur et à mesure que le plaisir et la passion prenaient le pas sur la raison et la volonté de ne pas brusquer l'autre.

M : John… c'est si bon…

C : John…tu es si tendre…

J : Carson… encore… Plus vite… Rodney mhhh …

John se pencha pour embrasser le canadien alors qu'il s'activait de plus en plus en lui. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme d'autant que son plaisir et son désir étaient décuplés par Carson.

Les soupirs firent alors place aux gémissements, puis aux cris. Chacun hurlant presque les noms des autres.

Carson fut le premier à se libérer en John. Rodney lâcha un cri rauque lorsque sa jouissance se déversa sur le torse du militaire. John, lui, parvint à contenir son plaisir jusqu'au dernier moment. Et c'est dans un soupir étouffé qu'il se laissa aller en Rodney.

Doucement les amants se détachèrent les uns des autres avant de s'allonger les uns à côtés des autres, main dans la main, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Rodney vint se pelotonner dans les bras de John, tout comme Carson. Les deux scientifiques se caressèrent la joue en souriant. John leur passa une main dans les cheveux.

J : Je… vous aime…

Carson et Rodney déposèrent un baiser sur le torse du militaire avant de chuchoter :

C/M : Nous aussi.

Carson et Rodney se regardèrent un moment avant de s'embrasser sous le regard amoureux de John.

Ils s'étaient trouvés et aimés.

La radio grésilla, c'était Atlantis.

John sourit. Ils s'aimeraient encore… une fois rentrés à la maison.

**FIN**


End file.
